Radio frequency communication with air and space platforms provides the opportunity to remotely track objects over large distances. Military operations especially have a need for tracking technology for air-to-ground Combat Identification (CID). This generally includes microwave communications. As an example, a Digital Radio Frequency Tag (DRaFT) can provide flexible, low cost technology to allow radars such as Moving Target Indicator (MTI) and Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) to receive data from ground devices. These small, lightweight and affordable RF Tags provide for data extraction from unattended ground sensors and communication with vehicles and personnel throughout an area. This is particularly useful for the identification and location of combined units. Other advanced tag functions include additional communications capabilities for enhanced interoperability with identification and communications systems. These can give the tags dual-mode capability to function as a tag when radar is present or as a more conventional radio beacon device when radar is not available. Another application includes dual-mode tags communicating with Satellite Communication (SATCOM) platforms. Additionally, small-scale tag variations may support other target tracking, substantially enhancing situational awareness and asset identification for ground operations. Tag antenna characteristics include horizontal polarization required to communicate with airborne radar platforms having horizontal (azimuth) polarization. Linear and circular polarization can be employed. Antennas presently used for DRaFTs are very large, waveguide slot antennas. They are typically 7 inches long, 1 inch wide and 0.5 inch deep. What is needed, therefore, are small, inexpensive antennas with horizontal polarization and an omni-directional pattern.